


"Beg, Barter or Steal"

by blackpurpleblack (orphan_account)



Series: Beg Barter or Steal [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck AU, M/M, blllllooowwwwjjjoooobbbb, who am I kidding its just sex, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blackpurpleblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt from (gamtavficprompts.tumblr.com) #38:</p>
<p>"Tavros works at a store that sells musical instruments. One day, Tavros is helping a customer named Gamzee, with buying an electric guitar. However, Gamzee doesn't have enough money for it and Tavros doesn't take coupons as payment. Gamzee comes put with an offer, that Tavros finds really unusual. Gamzee wants to pay with his body."</p>
<p>Edit: Written through Tavros' point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1: "All Alone"

==> Be Tavros Nitram.

He comes in exactly 3:45 pm every Sunday to test the new stock of guitars in the front show room. He doesn't look like much, with unkempt hair and raggedy clothes but he knows how to make a guitar sing.  
You first noticed him a few months back, when he asked you at the front desk if he could plug a white les paul into one of the Carvin stacks that Sollux is always bugging you to sell. Personally you like that fake vintage shit only for the sweet tone they produce, which is why you haven't really made the effort to get rid of them. 

You said "Sure" and nodded your head. Watched him amble back to the amplifiers and fumble with the back for a few seconds. He didn't give it time to warm up and a bit of white noise made a mother and her brat standing in front of some of the more expensive stock clutch their ears. You had to hid your smirk at the shit eating grin he gave her as she hurried out of the store with a sour expression on her face. Fuck it if a potential grand just walked out of the store, her kid wouldn't appreciate it. You hate to see instruments being wasted on kids who'd play it for a few days and just leave in collecting dust in the corner. 

You spend the next two hours listening to him run through chords and progressions. You're torn from the front desk to help a blind girl find the right cymbal in the back where the sets are kept because Sollux is in the basement studio recording tracks with Dave and no one else up here. She doesn't mind that you can't enter the drum room because of those two damn steps. It turns out she just wanted a second ear opinion. You spend the rest of your shift listening to her cane strike random crashes and dishing out your opinion on the merits of Zijians. She ends up buying a 14 inch China and a fuck ton of those shitty red plastic eyesore drumsticks. She smiles at you as you ring her up and she tells you to be at her bands next show. You're not doing anything this weekend anyway, and she's got you hooked. 

Your ears pick up a familiar melody and you mentally hit yourself for not noticing he's still picking at the les paul. With fifteen minutes til closing time you have to usher him out of the store as nicely as possible. You wheel yourself over to him, still engrossed in his own little world it takes a few nudges and 'bros' to knock him out of it.  
He turns and your stunned for a second by his indigo eyes and the wide smile he wears on his face.

"Wassup Motherfucker?," he says. You cough and put your hands on your wheels. Somehow he manages to make that insult sound endearing. 

"Man I'd hate to kill your jam..... but I've got to close up shop." you say.

"Oh man I'm sorry, I didn't even notice the time." he pauses and laughs before continuing, "Ehehehe I got so caught up in my own little world." 

You tentatively smile at him, and he stands up with the guitar in hand. As he's unplugging and shutting down the stack you suddenly notice how tall he is. Even if you still had use of your legs you wouldn't even reach his shoulders without standing on your tip toes. You kick yourself mentally for that line of thinking, no reason to get a head start on your own pity party til you're done closing up and home in your apartment alone.

You watch as he gingerly places the guitar back up on it's hanger, and he sighs.

"Hey man," you say, "You wanna buy it? I could ring it up for you real quick." 

"Nah it's a good little guitar," He says with a tilt of his head."But I'm saving up for the right one."

"Yeah? Well we get new stock every Saturday morning, you can always come in and try them til you find the right one." you say.

"Motherfucking miracle man, you wouldn't mind?" he asks.

"Nah man, take your time." you smile, you personally don't like to rush the process. A guitar wasn't just a slab of metal and wood, it was a creature and Tavros knew first hand that the right guitar could make or break a performance. The bonding of musician and instrument was something akin to finding a soulmate. 

"See you Saturday then, Tavbro." He waves one hand before shoving them deep into his pants pockets and strolls out of the shop. You tilt your head in confusion before you realize he read your name off of the tag on your shirt. You bring a hand to your face and shake your head before you roll over to the front door to lock it. 

You regret not asking his name but you know you'll see him this Saturday.


	2. "Stand and Deliver"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt from (gamtavficprompts.tumblr.com) #38:
> 
> "Tavros works at a store that sells musical instruments. One day, Tavros is helping a customer named Gamzee, with buying an electric guitar. However, Gamzee doesn't have enough money for it and Tavros doesn't take coupons as payment. Gamzee comes put with an offer, that Tavros finds really unusual. Gamzee wants to pay with his body."
> 
> Written as Tavros's point of view.

===>Stop fucking around kid and get to porn.

The clock above the register reads 3:45 pm and sure enough you see him amble into view through the shop's front window. Every time he comes into Rainbow Music you never seem to be able to get his name. You're not sure if it's your own subconsciousness trying to sabotage you or if you really are that anti-social. The times you're able to talk with him are brief, and he's taken a liking to that nick name he gave you the first time you spoke. You don't mind it, but you hate the fact that around him you revert back to your high school behavior. There's something about him that makes you nervous and excited at the same time. You're still not sure if whether that's a good or a bad sign.

You smile as he enters the shop. He waves at you before turning and heading towards the Gibson stock that Sollux had just brought in. His back is turned from you as he checks out a 1966 Worn Wiltshire and you run a hand through your black mohawk. 

You hear footsteps from behind you and you don't need to turn around and look to know who it is.

"Hey earth two day dreamer Tavroth." Sollux says, "Are you going to thell him thomething?"

"What? Yeah I'm going to." You lazily respond. Captor leans one arm on the table and scoots into your view. 

"Yah know," he says with a mischievous tone, "I've theen thith guy around here every Thaturday, you two fucking?"

"God no what the fuck man?" You say a little bit to quickly. "I don't even know his name."

"Then fucking thell him thomething, Tav. Do I have to remind you that we're in the red?" He says.

"Fuck I know Sollux," you respond.

"Even a grand would put uth in a good place for the rest of the month." Sollux says after he pushes back from the register. You'd roll your eyes at him but you know what he's saying is the truth. In this economy no one was buying new guitars because no one could afford a guitar over three hundred dollars. The money that Sollux got from mastering demo tapes and recording local artists was helping out but to be honest Rainbow Music was on its last legs. Sollux passion was music making and computer coding, he wasn't so good on recognizing the fact that the store wasn't doing well because he kept bringing in new stock that never got sold. You weren't sure who was responsible anymore, you just were not cut out to be a salesman. 

A deep sigh from Sollux snaps you out of your train of thought and you see him press his thumb and fore finger to the bridge of his nose, pushing up those red and blue shades of his. 

"Alright, Dave'th coming in thoon. Pleathe Tavroth try and make an effort to thell that guy thomething." he says.

You nod your head but Sollux is already gone. You tilt your head back to rest it on the back of your wheelchair, talking to Sollux about the store was always a depressing subject. You close your eyes and let the sound of the quiet of the store wash over you and calm you. Until the whine of a stack and the melody of some familiar song causes you to open your eyes. 

No way. The fucker was playing Johnny B. Goode. You spin your wheels and roll yourself over to where he is, perched atop the stack like a fucker who doesn't have a care in the world. He's half singing, half rapping the song with that silly shit eating grin on his face. 

"I fucking love this song." You say interrupting.

"Back to the Future amiright motherfucker?" He replies. "That movie is the best miracle to grace the silver screen."

"Fuck yeah, you're preaching to the choir." You reply. "so you like the guitar?"

He takes a hand off of the guitar and somehow manages to scratch his head and balance the guitar with one hand.

"I mean I've motherfucking been through all the stock here." He says.

"Played anything you like yet?" You interject, "I mean you can't just be coming back because of our quality customer service."

He gives you a look crossed between amusement and confusion before he speaks again. You then notice the slow bloom of a blush grown on his cheeks. Embarrassed you look down and fiddle with the peeling edges of your chair's arm. 

"Actually, yeah." he says. "I've been thinking about making a purchase." 

"Which one are you thinking about?" You say tilting your head up at him.

"Well. Do you have this in a purple?" He says.

"Yeah I think so," You reply. "Lemme spin my wheels to the back room and fetch it for you."

He gives you two thumbs up and you turn your chair in the direction of the back room.

"This will only take a moment darling." You say in falsetto spurring on a hearty laugh from your customer.

"I'll be waiting right hear, counting down the seconds til I see you again." He mimics back.

You disappear into the door marked 'employees only' behind the register and roll down the hallway to the last door. For some silly reason your heart is pounding in your throat and a blush is burning on you cheeks. You haven't been that outwardly flirtatious ever since the incident that left you wheelchair bound. However you can't argue against yourself, that man has been the only person you've talked to outside of your family and small circle of friends. You bang your head against the door before turning the handle, leaving a red mark on your forehead and an excuse for the pricks of tears at your eyes.

You enter the cold and dark of the back room where extra instruments were kept. Equius Zahhak was the go to guy for instrument repairs and came in during the weekdays to fix guitars and electrical equipment that customers brought in for repairs. His work desk was against the left side of the room, which you never touched to clean because of the guitars laid there in various states of repairs. 

Rolling down the small ramp that Equius put in for you, you reach up and flick on the light. Three rows of various colored and styled guitars stared back at you, and at the top was the purple color that he so desired. Fuck. This is what made you missed having your legs the most, reaching shit above your head. 

"Hey motherfucker." He says. You're shaken out of your revelry and he's suddenly taking up space near your right shoulder.

"Need help with that?" He says through a half smile. 

"Yeah, if you don't mind." You say.

He starts to reach but then his hand falters and he pauses. He turns those eyes on you and suddenly you remember that you two are alone. 

"Look I've got to be honest with you." He says, "I really motherfucking want this guitar, but I can't afford it."

"That's not a problem," you begin."We can always put it on hold for you."

He signs and brings a hand to his face and shuffles his feet.

"Man I can't." He says. "Look I'll make this simple, if you give me that guitar I'll fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos everyone! this is my first piece on ao3, so I would appreciate it if you left comments as well. stay tuned; next chapter is sex.


	3. "Do You Want To"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt from (gamtavficprompts.tumblr.com) #38:
> 
> "Tavros works at a store that sells musical instruments. One day, Tavros is helping a customer named Gamzee, with buying an electric guitar. However, Gamzee doesn't have enough money for it and Tavros doesn't take coupons as payment. Gamzee comes put with an offer, that Tavros finds really unusual. Gamzee wants to pay with his body."
> 
> Tav POV

==> ABSCOND ABSCOND ABSCOND ABSCOND

Your mouth falls open and your hands grip the sides of your wheels. He's watching your expression without giving away what he's thinking. 

"W-w-what the fuck dude?" You stutter, and much to your own chagrin a blush rises to your cheeks.

Yeah in the dull hours of work your bored mind has imagined these situations however fantasy has always had the safety of staying fantasy. Presented with reality, you flounder and try to keep your head up while the water rises around you .

"Sorry, fuck." He says throwing his hands up, "I motherfucking all up and read this wrong."

You don't know why you stop him from leaving, what he had offered is probably illegal and at the very least a dark gray shade on the black and white moral scale. Your hand on his sleeve has halted him in his abscond and he looks at you quizzically with those vibrant eyes. 

"Wait." You say. A tiny part of your brain is screaming at you for your stupidity but the overwhelming need for physical contact is currently beating logic out of your system.

"What your suggesting, is sex? For a guitar?" You say. He nods a sheepishly at you before turning that half smile on. 

"Yup." He says.

"And you're perfectly okay with that?" You say.

"Yeah." He replies.

You must have given him a weird look because he's running a hand through his hair and exhaling.

"Look let me be motherfucking honest with you. This isn't the first time I've done something like this before." 

You blanch and he closes his eyes and holds his hands palms out towards you. His whole body language reads like he's pleading you to hear him out. 

"No hate alright, I was a young kid and I did the motherfucking worst shit you could do. But I'm motherfucking on the straight track man. I've got most of the money, I do but I just have this motherfucking need alright." He says.

"Dude I don't even know your fucking name? What makes you think I'm even interested?" You interject fiercely. 

The florescent light from the ceiling is flickering and you rub your eyes in exhaustion. Before you have the chance to open your eyes he's pressing his lips against yours, you stiffen and press your hands against his chest. He pulls back before you can get too offended and whispers something into your ear.

"Gamzee." He breathes. "My name is Gamzee Makara."

Your eyes are wide and you shiver but not from the cold of the room. 

"What, aha-ah what kind of name is that?" You half laugh. 

He gives you a look of mock offense and without thinking you reach up to kiss it off him. Gamzee meets you half way and you're mashing your face against his, heat rising in your cheeks because you can't quite get over your sense of indecency on casual sex. Quite frankly, you haven't even attempted a sexual relationship since the incident that made you wheelchair bound. Not that you were paralyzed from the waist down fuck you kindly everything still worked, you knew that by repetitive testing. You just have not had the time or the willing participant to discover how to adapt to sex without the use of your legs. 

He's pressing a tongue against your teeth and you consent. For a few minutes your content with listening to the uneven sound of his breathing and the sound of your own quicken heart beat. French kissing has never been one of your strong points yet Gamzee seems to be enjoying it.

"G-Gamzee wait." You say pulling back. His indigo eyes question your own.

"Yeah man? " He says.

You fluster over words that can't make it out of your mouth. Somehow he's able to pick up on what is getting scrambled behind your mouth. Gamzee presses his finger to your lips and leans in to gently place kisses down the side of your neck. 

"Just relax, Tavros." He says in-between kisses. You reflexively grip the sides of your wheels as his left hand snakes up underneath your t-shirt. "Let me motherfucking take care of you."

His hands are cold. He is gently tracing circles around your left nipple and your spine feels like it is on fire. Your still not entirely sure that this should be happening, but your heartbeat is frantic and the overwhelming need to be touched over takes reason. You relinquish your death grip on your wheels and pull his attention from the side of your neck to your lips. You drape both of your arms over his shoulders as soon as he catches the hint. It is a bit awkward for him to be bending down over you because your fucking wheelchair is to wide for him to straddle over. You want to pull him forward, you want to press against him but you can't. With a sudden fuck all to the wind attitude, you're pulling him in closer and he brings his lanky legs up to straddle you. 

The wheelchair moves slightly and you both pause, not sure if your combined weight is supported fully. The wheel chair creaks and slowly backs up a few inches to rest against Equius' work table. Once your settled, Gamzee starts to tease you gently through your jeans with one of his hands. The other is digging into the edge of the work table and so suddenly it's too hot in the back room. You're blushing not because your embarrassed, you're blushing because he's fucking you with your clothes on. 

You've never done this before, but fuck he's teasing your cock in just the right way and he hasn't even put his hand down your pants. You roll your head back and he's kissing your exposed neck. Embarrassment is lost from you as passion pulls to the base of your spine and you moan because it's been to fucking long since someone's touched you like this. You hear him chuckle in your ear and you wonder how he can work you up like this, he's got you entirely and you're not even sure if he knows it. The suddenly restrictive fabric of your jeans is causing you slight irritation and you want to thrust up against his hand. You want to pin this illusive and frustratingly attractive man down and explore every inch of him. 

But you can't, you're stuck like this at his mercy. How you wish this could have gone another way, perhaps a dinner date under candlelight and the exchanging of hearts sealed with pancakes the next day. Want washes over you, you've wanted to make a move on Gamzee ever since he started noodling around the shop but you know this is just a one time thing. He'll give you something you desperately need and take the guitar he wants. A simple heated exchange that you know will take you months to get over. 

"Gamzee," you say, frustration and need spilling out over his name.

"Hold on motherfucker," he whispers into your ear, "I'm about to take you sky fucking high."

You try not to laugh at his attempt to seduce you verbally, you know he's trying to be cool but he doesn't need pillow talk like that to get you hard. You already shamelessly are. You let yourself look down and he's suddenly taking his god damn time pulling down your zipper. You want to scream obscenities at him for being such a goddamn tease but your anger is dissipated by that lazy half smile he's shining your way.

And in that moment you know you are irritably fucked, he's got your heart in his hands. Stealing it away with that smile and those eyes. 

His thick black hair falls forward, hiding his face from you and he's paused in his attack. Fear fills you, and you worried that he's going to laugh at peter pan plastered all over your rising erection. It just had to be today that you chose this pair of abominable unmentionables. 

"Gamzee?" you ask softly, "Something wrong?"

He laughs and slowly brings his right hand to push the mess of bangs out of his eyes. Its then that you finally notice the slight tremor in his hand, the nervous edge of the wide smile he's presenting. He is as nervous as you, he's as torn as you are. 

"I'm sorry." you say, "You don't have to do this."

He turns his head away from you and then presses his lips against yours to fiercely affirm that he is a-o-fucking-k with his own proposition. 

"Tavros," he calls into your mouth. Your eyes glance down unintentionally noticing the tent he's erecting in his own pants. A bolt of lightning shoots down your spine and suddenly he's got a hand around the base of your shaft. Somehow he's gotten down off his knees without taking his hand off of you, positioning himself in such a way that you know is going straight into the catalogue for later jacking off material.

He's working the base of your shaft and gently teasing the tip with his tongue. You bring your hand up to bit on your knuckles, suddenly remembering that you two are not alone and that any ruckus could put a sudden stop to your tomfoolery. 

"Fuck you Gamzee." You moan quietly. He's lifting his head up, ceasing in his teasing to laugh quietly at you before engulfing the entire length of you in his mouth. You almost cum because of the sudden warmth.

Gamzee squeezes the base of your shaft a bit as he pumps up and down, you're so overwhelmed by sensation that your eyes are closed and all of your concentration is focused on not making sound.

You've needed this, you've needed this kind of contact ever since you lost base with romance. Fuck if this could be called romance but to hell with it you weren't complaining. A man who you've been ogling for the past few months has given you an offer that you could have refused. You should have refused, but in your own fucked up way you know you don't deserve any form of romance. Your previous partner has taught you your own self worth and that lesson in nihility has stuck itself deep into your core like a thorn. 

You tilt your head back as you orgasm unable to warn him in time you came so quickly. The only regret that you have in your mind is of how you'll never see him again. As far as you know this is a one time deal, after he leaves with the guitar you'll probably never see him again. 

"Gamzee." you cry out. With his reported experience he's already up and spiting out your load into a dust bin. Your spent and yet somehow still blushing like a virgin. He's brushing the dust off his knees and smiling at you but you can't see how it isn't reaching his eyes. 

He grabs a box of tissues off of the desk and offers it to you. You take it and uses a few just to clean yourself off. You know he's still there but you can't look up, your suddenly filled with embarrassment at what occurred and you can't speak. When you're done, the only evidence that remains is a few tissues in a dustbin near the desk and you hope Equius doesn't look to closely the next time he comes in to work. 

You look up to say something but he's already gone. You curse silently, the only thing that he left you with was a name and the regret that you'll never see him again. 

You spend a few moments in the dim lighted back room in silence before you tuck yourself back into your pants. The roll back to the front of the store is silent except for the soft sound of Dave laying down track in the basement studio. 

It finally hits you that he's gone when you roll up to the counter, the guitar he wanted is missing from the back room and the stack you've been meaning to sell is gone. You curse your stupidity and make plans to withdrawal your own money to cover your tracks. Carnal desire beat you down and you lay your head down.

Fucking Makara and his stupid blow jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, the views and your patience. Don't feel afraid to bug me, comments are like chocolate rain to me.


End file.
